Impossible
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Semuanya sudah terlambat, mustahil bagi Sakura untuk bisa mendapatkan kembali sosok pemuda itu mengingat bahwa dia telah mengikat benang merah dengan gadis berkacamata merah dari keluarga Uzumaki. Ia hanya bisa menangis dibawah derasnya hujan di malam hari, dan saat itu pula seseorang datang meminangnya setelah cukup lama bercerita yang mengungkit tentang masa lalu mereka./NS ever


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma pinjam sebentar, dan sedikit merubah sifat semua chara dalam Naruto milik MK.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, Many, Mistakes, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Impossible**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gk usah bertele-tele, langsung aja baca, yg gk suka jangan lihat dan jangan ikut baca, apa lagi kalau sampai flamer. #Antiflamer**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak, aku mohon jangan pergi...!" Sakura memohon disela terisak, ia menahan kaki panjang pemuda yang mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan sepatu hitam mengkilap. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Lirihnya seraya mendongakan kepala, mempertemukan pandang mata mereka yang dapat dilihat jelas oleh pemuda itu dari atas betapa kusutnya gadis yang kini tengah menahan kaki kanannya.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus segera tiba ke gereja..." Tolak lelaki itu dengan raut dan nada datar. Sakura menggeleng, tatapannya memelas, tak menginginkan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai pergi dan menjadi milik orang lain.

"A–aku mohon..." Lelaki itu menarik pelan kakinya hingga terlepas dari pegangan Sakura, ia menunduk tanpa berniat berjongkok.

"Maaf..." Ucapnya singkat. "Karin sudah menungguku disana." Lanjutnya lagi membuat gadis di bawahnya itu semakin jadi dalam menangis pilu.

"K–kau jahat hiks hiks..." Pemuda itu hanya diam dengan kedua bola mata melirik kebawah, melihat Sakura yang sedang menangis tersedu.

"Kuharap kau akan datang menyaksikan pernikahanku dengan Karin." Usai menyelesaikan kalimat datarnya, pemuda itu berbalik kemudian menghampiri letak pintu apartemen.

"Jangan sampai kau tak datang, aku menunggu kehadiranmu disana." Dan setelahnya, pria itu membuka pintu lalu keluar tanpa kembali menutupnya seperti semula dan meninggalkan begitu saja Sakura yang tak henti menangis lirih karena baru saja kehilangan dirinya.

"Hiks hiks, kenapa ?" Sakura menundukan kepala dan membiarkan rambut pinknya berjatuhan menutupi wajah sembabnya. "Kenapa kau lebih memilih Karin dari pada diriku ?!" Ia terisak halus, liquid bening tak henti berjatuhan deras dari kedua matanya yang telah merah akibat tangis.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk tak berdaya dijalan aspal yang sepi akan lalu-lalang para manusia dan basah karena ulah rintikan derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur kota Konoha. Gadis itu menangis dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, membiarkan tubuhnya dihujami oleh jutaan air hujan yang menusuk-nusuk kulit pucatnya seperti ribuan jarum.

 **Tapp... Tapp...**

Kaki milik seorang pemuda yang terbalut oleh sepatu hitam kulit berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura, payung yang digenggam olehnya cukup melindungi mereka berdua dari terjangan air hujan yang berjatuhan berasal dari atas langit malam yang kelam karena mendung. Namun, hal itu tetap tak membuat gadis dibawahnya mendongak keatas untuk membalas tatapan tajam darinya.

"Berhentilah menangis..." Suruh pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu datar, sebelah tangan kanan kekarnya yang terbalut oleh kemeja putih tersimpan rapi di dalam saku celana.

"Hiks, semuanya sudah terlambat..." Sakura mengadu disela terisak dengan kedua mata yang terpejam rapat, tak sanggup merasakan hatinya yang telah remuk ditangan seseorang. "Sudah tak ada lagi kesempatan untukku."

Naruto memejamkan mata untuk sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia berjongkok di hadapan Sakura yang masih tertunduk dalam tangis pilunya.

"Tak ada kata terlambat untuk umat manusia seperti kita semua..."

"Kau salah..." Sakura menjawab, suaranya terdengar serak karena lama menangis. "Pernikahan itu sudah terjadi, dan aku tak bisa lagi berharap banyak." Tuntasnya sambil menggelatakan gigi, berusaha untuk menahan suara tangis dan jeritan pilu dari hatinya.

"Aku tak melihatmu ada disana, dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu bahwa pernikahan itu sudah terlaksana !?" Kalimat dari Naruto berhasil membawa pandangan Sakura terarah padanya. Gadis itu tampak rapuh, terlihat jelas dari kulitnya yang pucat dan kedua mata yang merah.

"Ap–apa maksudmu, Na–naruto ?" Tanyanya tak mengerti. Tersenyum samar, tangan Naruto terjulur meraih ujung dagu lancip Sakura.

"Pernikahan itu tak pernah terjadi" Jeda sejenak, membiarkan Sakura mencerna dengan baik penjelasan darinya. "Masih ada kesempatan kedua untukmu, kau masih bisa membangun keluarga kecil bersama orang yang sangat kau cintai." Lanjutnya lagi sambil membalas tatapan sendu dari gadis merah muda di hadapannya.

"Lelucon ini tak mempan untukku, jangan melawak dihari bahagia tersendiri ini..." Bibir Sakura bergetar, sekuat mungkin ia menahan diri agar tak menangis lagi. Percuma menangis karena semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, yang bisa dilakukan olehnya hanya pasrah, walau berat melepaskan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

"Coba saja tadi kau datang menghadiri acara pernikahan itu, mungkin saat ini kau sedang tertidur lelap diatas ranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat ditubuhmu." Naruto terkekeh, menurutnya ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkan oleh Sakura sangatlah lucu. "Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan idiot seperti itu !" Tegurnya risih, merasa terganggu dengan pandangan lekat dari Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pria penggurau seperti sekarang ini." Pertanyaan Sakura mengundang dengusan bosan dari Naruto. "Ini sama sekali tak lucu !" Gertaknya merasa dipermainkan.

"Percayalah padaku Sakura, pernikahan itu telah dibatalkan..." Tangan Naruto meningalkan belahan dagu Sakura, beralih keatas lalu menghapus bekas jejak aliran air mata dipipi sebelah kiri gadis merah muda itu. "Kehadiran dirimu disana sangat dibutuhkan."

"Naruto..."

"Kau bodoh,! Bila saja aku melihatmu ada disana, maka bukan Karin yang akan menjadi mempelai wanitanya..." Sakura terdiam, menatap Naruto dengan mata menyipit karena bengkak setelah tadi cukup banyak menitikan tetes demi tetes air mata. "Melainkan kau, dirimulah yang menggantikan posisi Karin... Menggantikan dari orang yang tak aku cintai menjadi sosok gadis merah muda yang aku cintai..."

"..." Tangis Sakura berhenti, sama halnya dengan hujan yang kini hanya menyisakan gerimis kecil, menitikan setiap tetesnya diatas payung dalam genggaman Naruto yang di gunakan untuk melindungi mereka berdua dari jarum-jarum halus air hujan.

"Kau tahu..." Naruto menunjukan senyum manis pada Sakura, yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. "Tadi itu aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu di gereja, dan dengan begitu aku akan membawamu kealtar untuk mengikat benang merah dan saling mengucapkan janji suci denganku." Lanjutnya sambil menangkup sebelah pipi Sakura yang dingin dan telah pucat karena terlalu lama kehujanan.

"Ck, tapi sayangnya semua rencanaku gagal total." Ia berdecak kecewa, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu sedih karena gagal menikahi gadis merah mudanya.

"Seandainya saja kau datang, pasti saat ini kita sedang berbulan madu..." Sakura tak kuasa lagi menahan jerit tangisnya, ia langsung menerjang tubuh Naruto kemudian melepaskan semua beban di pundaknya pada dada bidang pemuda itu hingga membasahi kemeja putih yang di kenakan olehnya.

"Hiks hiks Naruto..." Isaknya disela mencengkram erat kemeja Naruto. "Ka–kau jahat hiks, meninggalkanku de–demi Karin hiks..." Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh, tangannya terangkat lalu membelai lembut rambut pink sepunggung Sakura yang telah basah kuyup.

"Kau terlalu bodoh Sakura, tak tahu apa maksud dari semua tindakanku." Ujarnya sambil menatap sendu pucak kepala Sakura.

"A–aku tak se–sepintar hiks i–itu untuk me–mengerti hiks hiks..." Gadis itu mengaku, sadar akan dirinya yang kalah pintar dari pemuda pirang yang kini menjadi tempatnya menumpahkan segala isi hati yang awalnya remuk perlahan mulai utuh kembali.

Menjatuhkan payung hijau di tangannya keaspal, kemudian Naruto menjauhkan kepala Sakura dari dadanya lalu menangkup kedua sisi wajah gadis merah muda itu.

"Ja–jangan ikut berhujan, nanti ka–kau bisa sakit..." Pemuda itu terkekeh geli, tak menyangka bahwa disaat seperti ini Sakura masih sempat menghawatirkan dirinya tanpa memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Aku rela sakit, asalkan aku bisa selalu bersama dirimu." Balasnya dengan nada lembut. Sakura menggelengkan kepala basahnya, ia paling benci dan tak suka bila sampai terjadi apa-apa pada sosok Narutonya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu..." Sakura mengambil payung tadi yang tergeletak diatas aspal basah, kemudian ia gunakan untuk melindungi Naruto dan dirinya dari hujan gerimis. "Kau tak boleh sampai sakit, aku tak mau melihatmu menderita." Ucapnya lagi sambil membalas tatapan Naruto dengan kedua mata sembabnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku jadi jatuh cinta padamu." Gelengan kecil mewakili pertanyaan Naruto. Tersenyum singkat, kemudian lelaki itu mengecup dahi lebar Sakura dan dengan cepat menariknya kembali, lalu mereka saling membalas tatapan dari masing-masing milik iris indah diantara keduanya.

"Coba katakan ?" Pinta sang gadis, tangan kanannya yang tak memegang payung digunakan untuk menggenggam telapak lebar Naruto yang masih melekat dipipinya.

"Pertama..." Tangan Naruto naik keatas, menyentuh dengan lembut rambut pink Sakura yang mulai mengering. "...Mahkota merah mudamu yang panjang hingga mencapai pinggul." Sentuhan Naruto beralih kedahi Sakura, lalu menggetukan ujung telunjuknya di kening lebar itu.

"Kedua..." Sakura diam, sabar dalam menanti. "Dahimu yang lebar dan seluas lapangan bola ini yang menjadi daya tarik untukku tersendiri." Ia terkekeh, sedikit merasa tak enak hati karena ucapannya. Namun Sakura tak mempermasalahkan soal itu, yang ada ia malah mengulas senyum bahagia.

"Dan yang ketiga" Telunjuk Naruto bergulir turun kebawah, menyusuri batang hidung kecil Sakura. "Hidung kecilmu yang mungil, lalu..." Lagi, telunjuk panjang pemuda itu turun hingga kemudian terhenti sepenuhnya dibagian belahan bibir peach Sakura.

"Yang keempat..." Iris tajam Naruto menatap langsung kedalam dua bola mata indah Sakura. "...Bibir ini" Ia mengusap permukaan kenyal itu menggunakan satu ibu jari sebelah kanan. "Bibir manis ini yang tak pernah absen meninggalkan kecupan cinta di keningku." Lanjutnya dari kalimat yang sempat jeda tadi.

"Matamu yang selalu menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang, serta hidung mancungmu yang tanpa lelah setiap hari menyesap wangi di tubuhku..." Kekehan geli lolos lagi dari bibir merah Naruto, ketika ia mengingat kembali dimasa Sakura yang setiap ada kesempatan terus mencuri hirupan panjang harum dari tubuhnya.

Gadis itu kerap menyelipkan ujung hidungnya di ketiak Naruto, dan terkadang di lekukan lehernya. Hal itu cukup membuat Naruto risih, namun Sakura tak peduli.

Yang ada gadis jelmaan dari bunga musim semi itu malah bertindak semakin jauh, pernah mencopoti seluruh benik kemeja Naruto hingga habis kebawah karena dorongan dirinya yang ingin lebih dalam lagi menikmati harum lembut yang menguar dari setiap tubuh Naruto sampai keluar permukaan.

"Naruto...!" Pemuda itu berdehem halus, menyahut panggilan serak dari Sakura. "Aku tak tahu, tapi yang jelas aku sangat mencintai dirimu..." Tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto yang disana terdapat tiga garis tipis dan halus kumis musang. "Aku menyukai semua yang ada dalam dirimu. Sosokmu yang sangat menyebalkan, cerewet padaku dan sering mengerjaiku bila sedang menikmati wangi tubuhmu."

"Apa semenyebalkan itukah diriku bagimu, Sakura !?" Kali ini giliran gadis itu yang terkekeh, setelah tadi cukup lama menangis.

"Iya, kau benar!, tapi..." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, hingga sedikit menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. "Justru semua sifatmu itulah yang membuatku jadi sulit melepaskan dirimu." Dari senyum bergantian menjadi seriangai lebar yang tersungging manis di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Kau yang awalnya cuek dan ketus padaku... Sering membentakku bila berbuat kesalahan kecil yang sangat sepele, dan sosokmu yang terlalu cenderung..." Telapak kecil Sakura mengelus lembut pipi halus Naruto, senyum manis tampil jelas di wajah cantiknya yang perlahan mulai bersinar cerah kembali.

"Dibalik sikapmu yang begitu menyebalkan, ada kasih sayang dan kehangatan cinta yang tersimpan jauh di dalam dirimu." Menghiraukan tubuhnya yang sedikit basah karena tadi sempat terkena rintikan air hujan di malam hari, Naruto mendekat kemudian merengkuh tubuh dingin Sakura.

"Itulah mengapa aku bisa mencintaimu, Naruto..." Sakura memejamkan kedua mata hijaunya, menerima dengan nyaman kehangatan yang di salurkan oleh Naruto untuk dirinya. "Sampul dirimu sangat berbeda jauh dengan isi di dalam dirimu." Ucapnya disela mendongak keatas, membiarkan wajah tampan Naruto bersembunyi di lekukan leher jenjangnya.

"Hanya kau gadis yang bisa meluluhkan hatiku, oleh karena itu jangan pernah kau simpan fikiran yang mengatakan kalau aku akan meninggalkan dirimu sendirian." Naruto berkata dengan suara halus, menguarkan hembusan nafas segarnya yang menerpa hangat kulit leher Sakura.

"Baiklah, mulai detik ini aku akan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu..." Tersenyum dibalik leher Sakura, lalu tangan Naruto bergerak kemudian melingkari pinggang kecil sang gadis merah muda.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura..." Bibir Sakura bergetar, tangan kirinya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggung lebar Naruto. Tanpa bisa di tahan, gadis itu kembali meneteskan liquid yang bertumpuk penuh di pelupuk matanya.

Tangis Sakura kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, air mata beningnya tertumpah bersamaan dengan hatinya yang telah utuh dan kembali seperti semula. Tak ada lagi kerapuhan dalam diri Sakura, semuanya telah kembali padanya. Cinta, kasih sayang, kehangatan, perhatian dan sosok lelaki pirangnya yang bermata sipit dengan iris biru pucat nan tajam.

"Wa–wanita bodoh mana yang mau menolak lamaranmu..." Sakura menangis haru, rasa bahagia tiada tara yang telah berhasil menuntun air matanya keluar dan berjatuhan lalu mendarat diatas pundak Naruto yang terlindungi dari gerimis karena tangan kanannya yang masih setia meggenggam batang payung.

"Bahkan wanita gila sekalipun pasti tak akan mau menolak lamaran darimu." Lagi, kedua zambrut Sakura tersimpan dibalik kelopak bengkaknya. "Jadi intinya, aku wanita yang paling bodoh di dunia bila sampai menolak pinanganmu..."

"Yah, aku tahu." Lingkaran terhadap pinggang kecil Sakura mengerat, seiring semakin jauhnya ujung hidung lancip Naruto terselip ke belakang rambut pink sang calon Istri. "Kau pasti tak akan bisa menolakku, apa lagi kalau itu sebuah lamaran." Lanjut pemuda itu lagi sambil meredam tawa halus yang jadi meloloskan dengusan melalui dua lubang hidung kecilnya dan berhembus dileher belakang Sakura.

"Kau selalu benar jika dalam soal menebak isi hatiku, khikhikhi..." Gadis itu terkikik, seraya semakin erat dalam memeluk punggung lebar Naruto menggunakan sebelah tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Terimakasih**

.

.

.

.

"Aku bersedia." Kini tatapan sang Pendeta beralih pada Sakura yang dengan tinggi mendongak keatas, membalas tatapan dari iris tajam milik Naruto.

"Sakura Haruno, apa kau bersedia menerima Naruto Namikaze sebagai Suamimu. Tak peduli itu dalam susah senang, sehat ataupun sakit."

"Walaupun Naruto Namikaze sosok pria yang sangat menyebalkan, aku bersedia menjadi Istri yang akan setia menemaninya sampai akhir hayat." Naruto terkekeh halus, yang tak dapat di dengar oleh siapun selain Sakura.

"Baiklah, dengan ini kalian berdua sudah dinyatakan sah menjadi pasangan Suami dan Istri..." Pendeta tua itu menutup buku di tangannya, kemudian ia melihat kedepan, tempat Naruto dan Sakura yang mulai memasangkan cicin pernikahan.

Setelah Naruto usai menyematkan cincin emas di jari manis Sakura, kini giliran wanita Namikaze itu lagi yang memegang tangan si lelaki lalu mengerahkan cincin bulat yang sama seperti miliknya kearah jari manis sang Suami pirang.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu yang hadir meramaikan altar tempat Naruto dan Sakura telah mengikat benang merah dan saling mengucapkan janji suci. Terlihat lelaki yang mirip seperti Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan di ikuti oleh wanita bersurai merah panjang sepinggul dan tergerai sempurna dengan poni yang dijepit kesamping kiri.

Kedua mertua Sakura sama-sama bertepuk tangan, ikut bahagia menyaksikan pernikahan putra tunggal mereka. Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga mata sipitnya semakin bertambah sipit, ia menatap penuh cinta Sakura yang tersipu malu karenanya.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan pengantin !"

Naruto merunduk, mendekati bibir peach sang Istri merah muda. Sakura mengulum senyum malu, sebelah tangan kirinya yang tak memegang buket bunga berguna untuk menyentuh dada Naruto.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin itu, Istriku." Sebelum benar-benar mempertemukan bibir mereka, Naruto menyempatkan diri membisikan sebuah kalimat rayuan gombal.

"Tuxedo putih itu sangat cocok untukmu, kau jadi terlihat sangat tampan, Suamiku." Balas gadis itu malu-malu. Naruto melingkari pinggang langsing, kemudian ia mendekat lalu mengecup permukaan bibir mungil Sakura.

Naruto merunduk semakin dalam, menuntun Sakura untuk berjinjit. Kedua lengan kecil gadis itu memeluk bagian leher Naruto dengan kepala yang mendongak tinggi keatas agar bisa membalas lumatan lembut terhadap bibirnya.

Sebuket bunga yang ada dalam pegangan Sakura terletak di belakang Naruto, tangannya mengunci leher lelaki itu dengan buket bunga yang tak kunjung lepas dari tangannya yang mengenakan sarung putih panjang hingga mencapai lengan atas.

"Astaga! Mereka berdua romantis sekali..." Kushina berseru girang, kedua bola mata Violetnya berbinar cerah menyaksikan sajian romantisme di altar sana. Minato tersenyum geli, ia turut merasa bahagia melihat putra pirangnya berbahagia bersama Istri merah mudanya.

.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

.

.

Serunya tuh baca atau bikin ffn yang awalnya angst dulu trus baru ntar romance XD

Ohya, BDW, siapa-siapa aja nih yang puasa. Kalau saya...Hmm... Ya pasti enggak donk #Plakk

Hahaha... Becanda, becanda :D Saya puasa kok, bahkan belum ada jebol sampai sekarang *Gk ada yang nanya keles* #Pundungdipojokan


End file.
